Dave Williams
Early Life Before Dave came on the lane, he met his wife Lila and soon after they got married. Soon after that she became preganant with Paige, their daughter, whom they loved dearly. 3 years later Dave stayed home while they were getting ice cream, but instead they got killed in a car accident by Mike and Susan. Dave went crazy after that and promised his family he would get revenge on them. He met Edie Britt and married her, and also conviced her to move back the lane so he can carry out his plan. Season 5 Dave learns that Edie was insulted by Karen McCluskey, and is getting tired of the hostility towards her. Dave asks Mrs. McCluskey to apologize, but when she refused, her cat Toby mysteriously disappeared. She asks Dave to help her find him, and Dave tells her he might help if she apologizes to Edie. Karen promises reluctantly, and after she does, she notices that Toby is back at her house. Guessing Dave was responsible, Karen tried doing some research on Dave, resulting in him making everyone think that Karen is going senile. Karen is temporarily sent to the hospital. On her release, she continues her research with her sister and they call Dr. Heller, Dave's psychiatrist. Dave buys a house on Wisteria Lane to encourage Mike to move closer (and to appease Edie, who wanted to invest). Meanwhile, Dave, with earnest and crazy enthusiasm, forms a garage rock band with Tom, Orson, Carlos and Mike. Dave names the band after one his dead brother had in high school, and arranges for the band to play at the "Battle of the Bands" competition at "The White Horse Club". Dr. Heller arrives in Fairview and learns that Mike, the man Dave is after, is in Dave's band. Dave strangles Dr. Heller in the club's storage room and sets the body ablaze, which later expands fire to the whole club. He later tells the police that Porter Scavo might have set the club on fire. Dave constantly sees hallucinatory visions of his wife and daughter, the people Mike and Susan accidentally killed in their car crash a few years back. Dave tells his dead family he will be with them soon. Edie catches Dave talking to himself in the middle of the night, and as she tries to understand what is going on, he attacks her. Edie kicks him out of the house. While leaving, Dave flashes back to when he learned he lost his family and how his anger got him admitted to a mental facility. He also remembers that when he got out, he met Edie and, after learning she used to lived on the same street as Mike, married her. Mike sees Dave with his luggage and invites Dave to stay with him until things get better. Later, Edie realizes she does not want to be alone, and takes Dave back. Lee learns from Bob that Dave told the cops Porter set the fire to the club and tells Tom. Tom confronts Dave, and Dave explains that he had to tell the detectives what he thought he saw. Their friendship ends there. Dave then plans a camping trip with Mike and Katherine, trying to trick Edie not to go and not to tell Katherine that she is not going. Edie and Dave are at a liquor store when a priest, recognizing Dave, comes up to them. Dave distracts Edie and tells the priest he does not want to recall his past. Edie finds this strange, and begins looking up Dave's past. In the camping trip which Dave arranged to exact his revenge on Mike by killing Katherine, his plan is botched when Edie texts him just as he was about to shoot Katherine, causing him to lose his aim. Edie had discovered his secret and demanded to confront him. Dave goes home and finds Edie, who reveals that she was now aware of his intentions. As she dials Mike's number to warn him, Dave grabs her by the throat. He almost strangles her, but releases her at the last moment. Tearful and disoriented, Edie rushes out and drives away in the car, but avoids running over Orson and collides with an electric post and receives a fatal shock, killing her in a matter of minutes. Dave later realizes that instead of Katherine it is M.J. he should have been trying to kill all this time in order to hurt Susan who was actually driving the car that killed his wife and daughter. When Jackson, Susan's boyfriend, returns, Dave fears he knows information from the incident in the club that he will tell the police. When he overhears a conversation that reveals Jackson is in the country illegally, he tips off immigration and gets Jackson arrested. Dave makes one last attempt to take revenge on Susan by taking her and M.J. on a trip for fishing, while Mike discovers that Dave is really David Dash and his wife and daughter were killed in the car crash that broke up their marriage. Dave reveals his intentions and is about to kill M.J. when Mike calls and tells Dave to let Susan and M.J. go and to take him instead. Dave revises his plan and plans on making Susan watch as Mike hits the car with himself and M.J. in it, on the road of the accident because he thought it would be "poetic" to the protests of Susan, who asks Dave what his daughter would think of him killing an innocent child. His daughter reappears in the form of an hallucination and, as a result, Dave lets M.J. go. Mike hits Dave's car with only Dave in it, but both survive. Dave imagines what would have happened if his wife and daughter stayed home. After this confrontation, it is revealed that Dave was returned to a mental hospital in Boston, having clearly lost his mind. Quotations Trivia *Both Lila and Edie's (Dave William's wives) death involved a car accident. *The name Dave Williams has been mentioned before; during Next, Ida Greenberg is holding a bottle has Dave Williams labelled on it. Category:Main characters Category:Season 5 characters Category:Incarcerated characters Category:Widowed characters Category:Married characters Category:Gun owners Category:Mystery characters Category:Fathers Category:Musicians Category:Villains Category:Flashback Characters Category:Murderers Category:Edie's family Category:Edie's romantic interests